April Fools: Donut-Loving Day
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: In Honour of April FOols Day. Amanda and Jess don't know what April Fools Day is ! THe Keepers go out and have a crazy Ap ril Fools day. Written in Jess, Amanda, Willa, and Philby's POV. Hope you guys l ike it 'cause it's especially for you! R ead, review, go on with your day.


_Hello my lovely Keeper fans! I'm here, w riting this in honour of April Fools Day ! This doen't exactly include shippings, though you ALL know I ship Charbeck and Finnmanda. I also ship Willby, been mea ning to write one, but I don't have any inspiration for it._

_DARK PASSAGE COMES OUT TOMORROW I'M SO H APPY!_

_Oh, and, before I forget, __**Dark Passage Is Near!**_

_KK, I don't own, so enjoy!_

_** April Fools: Donut-Loving Day.**_

~Jess's POV~

"What the heck is April Fool's Day?" I a sk, holding my box of donuts protectivel y.

I love donuts. Wait, no, I LOOOOOOVVVVEE EE DONUTS. Yes, that's better.

Philby and everyone else looks at me in astonishment. Amanda speaks up, since I have my mouth full with a delicious donu t.

"Yeah, what's April Day Fools, er, whate ver?" Finn grins as she says this.

He walks towards her, and I know he's go nna kiss her. Quick as lightning, I shov e a donute in his mouth, "Not today ya d on't!" I growl, taking a bite of another donut.

"What's with her and donuts?" Maybeck as ks Amanda, who's glaring at me.

Amanda turns her attention to Finn 'caus e he's coughing, but answers Maybeck, "A ctually, I have no idea."

She reaches for one of my donuts, but I slap her hand away, "MIIINNNE!" I scream .

Wow, I sound like Malifecent.

* * *

~Amanda's POV~

Wow, she sounds like Malifecent.

I hide behind Finn, and he asks me, "Wha t's wrong?"

I look at him, "She scares me..."

Willa explains April Fools Day to us, an d pretty soon I'm nervous. Would my Finn y-Poo dare prank me? I think not.

I glance around me. Maybeck and Charlene are trying to pry the donuts away from Jess's hands (It's not working, if they wanna do that, they'll need Super Man), Willa and Philby are all flirty-flirty ( Ugh, get a room!) and Finn's singing 'Ha ppt Birthday' to himself. Omigosh is it his birthday?

No, I don't tink so, his ADHD must be ac ting up again. Wait, Finn don't have ADH D, _Jess _has ADHD. If she didn't have that, she w ouldn't be able to remember her dreams o r nothing.

Wow, I think like a street girl. Cool.

Okay, anyways, I say, "so, what're we do ing today?"

Jess screams, "DOOOONNNUUUUTTTTSSS!"

And Charlene acts all motherly and wraps Jess in a hug, "I'm sorry, sweety. With drawl's hard, but you'll live, shh."

Umm, ooo-kaay?

* * *

~Willa's POV~

We walk to Target all cool-like and buy some pizza and water. Well, everyone but Jess. She buys a frappuccino and _another _box of donuts.

She worries me.

Anyways, Finn and Amanda are all kissy k issy after lunch (Ewww, they haven't eve n washed their teeth... 0.0), and everyo ne else is bored.

Finally, Charlene's all like, "Hey, can I tell you guys a secret?"

We all nod.

She stands up. In a matterof seconds, sh e looks all evil and mean and suff, "I a m the daughter of Cruella De Vill! Mwaha haha!" She cackles.

Maybeck stands up and pats her shoulder like he's all sorry for her, "CHarlene, not even Principle Shanduck would fall f or that one."

Principle Shanduck's the most gullible g uy in the Univerese. No lie.

Charlene sticks her tongue out at him, a nd son their bickering.

I'm tempted to dance around them, just t o see their reaction, but Philby's nudgi ng me and Jess needs to go potty (her wo rds, not mine)...

* * *

~Philby's POV~

Worst April Fools Day ever.

Oh, well, at least there's Willa. I like her, right? **(A/N. Sorry, but I think Philby's a jerk , so I'm gonna portray him like one...) **Whatevers.

I nudge her, but she's to busy trying to calm Donut-Crazy Jess. I decide to go l ook around the store.

After five minutes it gets boring so I g o outside. I find all the Keepers alread y there.

Amanda and Finn have stopped kissing (Oh , thank Lord), and Charlene and Maybeck are with Willa trying to get Jess to STO P EATING THOSE DONUTS!

All of a sudden, Finn's all like, "I, wi sh I, was, strong, enough, to, lift, not one but, both of us...one day, i will, be, strong enough, to lift, not one, but , both, of us..."

And suddenly Maybeck's all like, "I don' t care about losin' it," And rapping the song.

Talk about randomness. But, all of a sud den, Willa hands me the donut box, "Sorr y." She whispers, and runs away.

Then I spot Jess. She's staring at me, a wild look in her eyes. At first I'm all like, _Oh, she likes me, okay, _but then she goes, "MY PRECIOUS!" And ta ckles me.

"Give me the Precious!" She says. I let go of the box, and she slaps me. It hurt .

Charlene and Amanda are all like, "Sonic ! He's on the run, Sonic! He's number on e! Got ourselves a situation! Stuck ina new location! Without any explanation, n o time for relaxation!"

Umm, okay?

Overall, it was a pretty weird April Foo ls Day.

Or, Donut-Loving Day, as I like to call it.

**End...**

* * *

_I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I'll ad mit, not my best work! Hehe... Yeah but still, I'd love review and constructive critisism rocks!_

_Bye!_


End file.
